Telok Blangah
Telok Blangah is a district in Singapore to the south-west of the Central Business District in the southern part of the island. It is part of the Bukit Merah Planning Area, an urban planning zone under the Urban Redevelopment Authority. Etymology Telok Blangah in (Jawi: تلوق بلڠه) Malay means "cooking pot bay", and covers the area behind Keppel Harbour. Blanga is a cooking pot made of clay used by the southern Indians. The district name is derived from this cooking pot shape of the bay. Teluk Blanga is the district between Pasir Panjang and Tanjong Pagar. Teluk Blanga is known as sit lat mng in Hokkien, meaning "Singapore gate" or "north west gate". History John Turnbull Thomson did an 1849 painting from Pulau Brani entitled "Telloh Blangah", which shows the area of the Temenggong's village (now the Johor Sultan's mosque and burial area) at the foot of Mount Faber (formerly Telok Blangah Hill). Telok Blangah Hill was renamed Mount Faber in 1845. Historically, this area is as old as the thirteenth century city of Temasek. According to a Malay legend, the Prince of Palembang, Sri Tri Buana's boat ran into a storm and he threw everything overboard, including his crown before landing just off Telok Blangah beach. The area gained prominence again during the British period when Sir Stamford Raffles in 1823 assigned Temenggong Abdul Rahman (died 1825) and his followers of land for their residence and a cemetery. The area flourished under Temenggong Abdul Rahman because of his monopoly over the gutta percha trade. Rahman's son, Daing Ibrahim, took over after his father's death. Abu Baker took over in 1862 and moved his Istana to Tyersall Road. In 1885, when Maharaja Abu Bakar (Temenggong until 1868) became the Sultan of Johor, Abu Bakar moved to Johor Bahru. However, the former Maharaja's audience hall (now the Sultan of Johor's mosque, Masjid Jamek) still remains in the area. The last to be buried was Ungku Modh. Khalif (or Khalid), younger brother of Abu Bakar of Johor in 1900. Telok Blangah Road was officially named in 1907. The shrine of Puteri Radin Mas Ayu, a sixteenth-century Javanese princess, is located at Mount Faber Road, near the junction with Telok Blangah Road. Bukit Chandu Bukit Chandu (or Opium Hill) is an area in Singapore where the Battle of Bukit Chandu took placed on 14 February 1942 during Battle of Singapore in World War II. Keppel Club Keppel Club is the oldest country club in Keppel, Singapore. It will be acquired for redevelopments in 2022. At the Keppel Club site, the lease will be expiring in two years, providing enough land for the housing flats. In future, our port areas such as the Tanjong Pagar and Pasir Panjang Terminals will be redeveloped, freeing up the land close to the city centre for redevelopment. It will offer an exciting opportunity for another bold plan. There will be more jobs and employment at Alexandra Fringe Centre, HarbourFront and Marina Bay. The new Pasir Panjang Linear Park will link West Coast Park to the promenade that will extend to the Gardens by the Bay. The redevelopment of Pasir Panjang power stations and coal stations will also begin similar to Battersea. Timothy Mok had been there on December 2004 under the "Return of Mr. Bean" (Return of Timothy), which they weaved farewell on the preceding day itself. Ang Chee Kok had went for the Keppel Night together with Siew, Roland Chan and Steven Quek on 31 December 2013. Notable attractions *Reflections at Bukit Chandu *Kent Ridge Park Category:Places in Singapore Category:Bukit Merah